Bruce Harris
BruceHis first name, Bruce, is visible in correspondence on the Mail system of the in-game Central Intelligence Agency Data system Harris was a CIA operations officer who appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops in the level "WMD". Biography Harris was seen in "WMD", when he accompanied Jason Hudson, Grigori Weaver, and Terrance Brooks in their infiltration of a Soviet base in 1968. Later on, the squad split up, with Weaver and Hudson rappelling through a window and Brooks and Harris rappelling onto the other walkway. While running away from the array, an RPG-7 hits the bridge supporting him and his teammates, which caused it to collapse. Bruce slipped and held on what was left of the bridge for dear life. Hudson attempted to save him, but was unable to reach him before Harris lost his grip. Harris and Hudson manage to keep eye-contact as he fell backwards into his icy demise. Trivia *Harris wears a tuque instead of a balaclava on the Nintendo Wii version. *On the Nintendo Wii version, Harris has a black mustache. *If the player enables subtitles, it is proven Harris has no scripted dialog. He will not respond even when shot. *It is possible to see Harris killed on impact of the RPG hitting the bridge and his body gets blown straight off, being seen flying off towards the right of the screen. If this happens, Hudson will still crawl to the edge and reach over the side even though he has nothing to reach out for. ** It is also possible for Harris's Corpse to not fall over and he will lie dead , and when hudson reaches out, The Player can see his body. ** There is a glitch to survive jumping off the ledge, and, with this, the Player can see his body lying on a rock. *The mail system shows Harris is a father and husband. *In the mail system, it is said that Harris's wife, due to the classified nature of the mission, believed that he was going to Paris for work, while he was really going to Russia. She wrote to him that he must not climb the Eiffel Tower, due to his fear of heights. This is somewhat ironic due to both the height of the mountain the mission takes place at, and because Harris ends up falling to his death. *It is possible to kill the Russian soldier holding the RPG before he fires it, however, the rocket will still fire and hit the bridge. Therefore, it is impossible to save Harris, as his death is scripted. However, the soldier will die as soon as the scripted event ends, and the player starts running from the avalanche. *Harris is a Washington Redskins fan, as his password for the CIA data system is GOSKINS, and an email from Weaver in his inbox mentions that he has acquired tickets to one of their games. Gallery Harris' Death.JPG|Harris' death. Wii-Harris.png|Harris in the Nintendo Wii version. Note the black mustache.